


Swim Lessons

by Scottishwillow (Scottishwiilow)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scottishwiilow/pseuds/Scottishwillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck tries to deal with his feelings about more than one of his Glee-mates and Carole is awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swim Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> My first time posting here. Comments and con-crit always welcome.
> 
> Written for [this](http://puckurt.livejournal.com/1425568.html?replyto=25979296) prompt on LJ.

"Uh?" Puck muttered into his phone, bedclothes still pulled over his head.

"Hey dude! You want to go play basketball in the park?"

Finn. How did Finn manage to sound so cheerful at some awful time in the...

Puck squinted at his bedside clock.

Hell... afternoon.

Puck threw off the covers and scrambled out of bed, suddenly fully awake.

"Love to dude, but I've got to clean old man Harrison's pool and I promised I'd be there like half an hour ago and I can't afford to lose this gig."

"Mr Harrison who lives next to us?"

Puck paused for a moment. He was still getting used to Finn and his mom living across town in their new house with the Hummels.

"Yeah."

"Cool." Puck could hear Finn's smile in his voice. "I'll stay here and you can come by when you're done."

"Sounds like a plan," Puck replied before throwing the phone on his bed and running to the shower.

He smiled wondering if Kurt would be home. Spending time with Finn was always fun (except when they were fighting over girls) but he had been surprised how much he enjoyed spending time with Kurt since he had come back to McKinley and the hobbit Gargler had broken off their relationship.

oOo

"It's too hot, " Kurt whined, loud enough to be heard by Puck on the other side of the high fence and through the line of trees that separated Mr Harrison's garden from the Hummel-Hudson's. "And this lotion is definitely greasy despite its claims to the contrary," Kurt continued dropping the bottle of lotion on the ground at the side of his sunlounger in disgust. "I'm going inside."

"Aw, don't go. If you don't get enough sun your bones will bend and you don't want that," Finn said, pleased with himself for remembering something from his biology class the previous year. "Those skinny jeans you like so much wouldn't sit right if your legs were all bent," he added.

"Fine, fine," Kurt muttered.

Puck smiled, imagining Kurt's expression, the sun lounger creaking as the unseen boy threw himself back down.

"Aaaah!" Kurt screamed moments later. "Finn Hudson, you may be my brother but one day I swear I'm going to kill you."

"Come on Kurt," Finn said, laughter in his voice. "It was only a few drops of water."

"My costume is not supposed to get wet," Kurt replied as though it was the most natural thing in the world. Puck nearly cut his finger off with the wrench he was using to loosen one of the bolts holding the pool filter in place as images of Kurt's long legs glistening with water droplets filled his head. Get a grip, Puck told himself

"Your swimming costume is not supposed to get wet?"

"It's for being seen in, not for swimming."

"O-kay," Finn said, confused.

Yeah, Puck agreed. Like that makes any sense. Suddenly very curious Puck put down his tools and stood up trying to see over the fence dividing the two gardens. He stood as tall as he could but, even on tip toe, he was not tall enough to see over. He was about to get back to work when he spotted a small knot hole in one of the planks. Trying to convince himself he was not some creepy stalker he leaned over the bushes and leant against the fence, his eye lined up with the hole. After moving his head around he caught a glimpse of a long thin foot resting at the end of a sun lounger. Changing his angle a little he saw Kurt and his mouth went dry. Kurt was wearing shorts so short they were almost indecent, Puck had seen more substantial shorts on Olympic divers. Unlike in Puck's imagination Kurt was not completely hairless (Puck did not want to contemplate why he had been imagining Kurt's body at all) instead Kurt's arms and legs were covered with a light dusting of dark hair.

"If you're feeling hot you should come into the pool," Finn continued from somewhere outside Puck's field of view. "The water's lovely and cool."

"And so is the lemonade I put in the fridge this morning. Would you like a glass?"

Puck stopped breathing as Kurt pushed himself up from the lounger and Puck could see the trail of denser dark hair that ran from Kurt's chest down to the waistband of his almost non-existent shorts.

Puck swallowed and tried to stifle the surge of heat that ran through him. Feeling a familiar tightness in his jeans Puck pushed himself away from the fence as though burned and hurried back to the pool filter he was supposed to be working on.

On the other side of the high fence Puck heard the sliding back door open and shut as the sun beat down on his back. Taking a deep breath Puck tried to get some saliva back into his mouth. 

God that lemonade sounded good.

oOo

Puck was almost finished servicing and cleaning Mr Harrison's pool when he heard Finn and Kurt again.

"You can swim, bro?" Finn asked as he splashed around in the water of the Hummel's new pool.

Kurt looked at the water uncertainly from the side. "Yes, of course," he snapped. "I think," he added a little uncertainly as Finn continued to watch him. "I used to go swimming with my mom."

Oh. Puck's heart contracted sharply. Good one Finn. Put your foot in your mouth, again.

"I haven't been since she died. Dad never seemed to have time to take me."

"Didn't you go with friends?" Finn asked.

Kurt drew him an incredulous look, the 'I didn't have friends before Glee Club' was left unsaid.

"Oh, okay," Finn said, swimming smoothly over to Kurt. "Once you learn, you never forget. Okay?"

Kurt nodded, his face showing his doubts but he sat on the edge and slid into the water anyway.

"Just follow my lead," Finn suggested. "We'll do widths, that way you can't get out of your depth." Finn positioned himself nearer to the deep end of the pool and gently pushed off into the water. After about three strokes he turned and headed back. At the side of the pool Kurt watched him closely, his arms twitching slightly as he mimicked Finn's movements.

Smiling Finn stood up. "Okay, your turn. Stand like this." Finn demonstrated, his arms straight in front of him just above the water's surface, knees bent. "And off you go."

Kurt copied Finn's stance and, releasing a breath, pushed off.

When Kurt returned to Finn moments later Finn held out his fist for a celebratory bump, congratulating himself on neglecting to mention the times Kurt's foot had scraped the bottom of the pool or that his arms did not seem to know whether they were doing the breast stroke or butterfly.

Kurt grinned, returning the fist bump before turning round and swimming across the pool and back, more smoothly this time.

"See," Finn shouted. "It's all about the muscle memory."

On the other side of the fence Puck thought of the time years before, when they were in elementary school, and he had taught Finn how to tread water. He had felt so much pride in his best friend when Finn had finally got it nailed. Somehow, suddenly, it all seemed so long ago, when the biggest concern they had was what flavour to choose when Mrs H took them to the ice cream parlour on the way home. Now Finn spent all his free time with Rachel or Kurt, he and Puck hardly ever spent any time together just hanging. Puck's shoulders slumped. Was this what it meant to grow up - losing all your friends?

oOo

By the time Puck let himself through the side gate into the Hummel-Hudson's back yard Finn and Kurt were racing each other up and down the pool. Puck was pleased to see that Kurt was winning almost as many lengths as Finn despite the fact he had only just relearned how to swim.

"Hey," Finn shouted when he saw Puck, stopping in the middle of the pool as Kurt streaked past him, Finn's long legs able to touch the bottom easily. "Come and join us?"

Puck glanced at Kurt as he reached the edge of the pool, breathing deeply. "I won!" he shouted over his shoulder at Finn. "Oh hi," Kurt said, surprisingly unselfconscious, when he spotted Puck.

"I haven't brought any shorts," Puck replied, trying to avoid looking at the expanse of Kurt's pale chest as he stood at the shallow end, the water reaching just above his waist.

"No problem. Wear a pair of mine. Top of the laundry pile by the side of the bed," Finn replied.

Unsure of his welcome, Puck glanced at Kurt. Kurt smiled widely and nodded. "The water's lovely."

"Cool," Puck replied his mouth suddenly dry at the thought of getting near an almost naked Kurt. Until recently he had never really admired the male form except with envy. Then he had started noticing Kurt and really liking what he saw but he had no idea what to do about it.

oOo

In Finn's bedroom Puck found the shorts without any problem and was just finishing getting changed when voices reached him through the open window.

"If you really want to get up some speed you need to dive in," Finn said.

"Dive?" Kurt's voice came out as a high pitched squeak. Well more high pitched than normal, Puck thought with a soft smile.

Without thinking Puck went to the window and looked out. Finn and Kurt were standing on the poolside tiles at the deep end, Finn demonstrating how to stand ready to dive while Kurt giggled. Seeing Kurt's lack of attention Finn challenged him in his best Mr Schue voice making Kurt laugh even more. Puck watched them with a heavy heart. Not that long ago he would have been there with Finn, just the two of them messing around in the pool, pushing each other under the water at every opportunity. Even if he went out now and joined them it would be different. Finn was growing away from him. They had been going in different directions ever since the whole babygate debacle. Although Finn had assured him he had forgiven Puck for cheating with Quinn and then allowing him to believe that Quinn's baby was his, that one mistake had broken something deep in their friendship that Puck doubted could ever truly be fixed. Giving himself a shake, Puck focussed back on the scene outside the window just as Finn smacked Kurt's arm playfully trying to get his attention. Puck smiled. This is not going to end well. Kurt was not him. Kurt would not fight back and - oh maybe he would. Puck chuckled as Kurt pulled a prissy face and without warning pushed Finn into the pool before cannonballing into the water behind him with a yell. Puck felt himself smile, Finn and Glee Club and maybe, if he was forced to admit it, even those Garglers had helped Kurt to unwind and enjoy life. Puck's heart swelled as he thought of the small part he had played in making that possible.

"You need to tell them," Carole said, her tone gentle if slightly exasperated, as though she was stating the blindingly obvious.

Puck jumped, tearing his gaze away from the window and looked round to see Carole leaning against the door frame, her arms crossed over her chest.

"What?" Puck tried to glare at her but could not hold Carole's knowing gaze.

Carole smiled, crossing the room and joining him at the window. "Tell Finn you miss him and you still need his friendship. And Kurt..." Puck stiffened. Had he been that obvious about how he felt, not that he really knew how he felt himself. Carole shrugged. "Only you know what you want to tell him. You want to be friends, maybe more?"

"How? I spent most of the last few years making his life hell. I can't compete against perfect Blaine Gargler."

Carole put her hand under his chin and looked him straight in the eye before turning him back to the window. Outside Finn cheered as Kurt dived smoothly into the deep end of the pool. After a second Kurt's head emerged from the water, pushing his wet hair off his face, his grin broad enough it could be seen from space.

Puck's heart contracted and he felt a grin spread across his own face even as he wished he could have been the one to put that smile there.

"You're a good man deep down Noah, even if you don't believe it." Puck snorted. Really deep down. "And Blaine and Kurt broke up remember? They may get back together, they may not, but if you keep your feelings to yourself you'll let Kurt slip through your fingers. Do you really want to risk that?" Carole asked softly as she slipped an arm round his waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

Together, each lost in thought, they watched as Kurt repeatedly dove into the blue water then hauled himself out only to do it all again, getting better and better each time.

"Should I be worried?" a gruff voice asked behind them, breaking the spell. Turning they saw Burt Hummel, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I've heard all about your pool cleaning business Puckerman," he continued. Puck flinched slightly, hurriedly dropping the arm he had placed over Carole's shoulder and trying to cover up his bare chest.

"Don't tease the boy, Burt," Carole laughed, keeping her arm around Puck's waist. Puck looked between them, confused, until he saw the smile twitching at the corners of Burt's mouth.

"Okay." Burt pointed at Puck. "Just keep you hands off my wife or you'll have me to deal with," Burt said before turning and leaving. Puck could feel himself sweating. Finn had told him about Burt's confrontation with Karofsky just before his wedding and that had been weeks after a heart attack - now fitter and leaner thanks to Kurt and Carole keeping a close watch on him Burt would make mincemeat of him if he followed through on his threat.

"Don't worry about him," Carole advised with a smile as Burt's chuckles echoed down the hall. "He's a big softie really. Now why are you still here when there's sun and fun to be had?" Puck nodded, still a little shellshocked and not sure what to think about Carole seeing through him quite that easily. "Go. Have fun," she encouraged, squeezing Puck's shoulder lightly before heading for the door. "Oh and Noah," she turned round, eyes twinkling. "Kurt'll need help putting on more suntan lotion after all that time in the water."


End file.
